My Game, The Wondeful, Horrible, Second
by Zzoe1001
Summary: The evil Zzoe1001, she takes hostage of the gang once again, only to equal to love, action, weird worlds and people, and a party to remember. Are you ready to read about this, GAME, well read then.I hope you do. -gets down on knees pleading-
1. She's back?

It was an average morning when Ruka was singing k-pop in his bedroom, flipping his hair and dancing as sexy as the guy could go. That is, not very far.

Zzoe1001: Hey buddy!

Ruka: AHHH!

Zzoe1001: I'm really that ugly? Oh yeah…I forgot my manicure!

Ruka: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Zzoe1001: Don't yell dude!

Ruka: THAN TELL ME HOW YOU GOT IN HERE!

Zzoe1001: The window was open bunny boy!

Ruka: Uh…

Hotaru: I filmed everything Ruka, you are very, how do I put it, never mind, there is no way to put this.

Ruka: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Zzoe1001: Stop yelling…

Ruka: Sorry, but still!

Hotaru: Fantastic baby, dance!

Ruka: This is shit!

Zzoe1001: I never thought the guy could swear!

Hotaru: That's because he is a little bunny boy!

Zzoe1001: Bunny boy!

Hotaru: Bunny, hop, hop, hop.

Ruka: GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Hotaru: After you pay me 50 rabbits.

Ruka: What?

Hotaru: Bunny, hop, hop, hop.

Ruka: Fine! –Hand's money-

Hotaru: -smirks- More will be needed tomorrow.

Zzoe1001: So…bunny boy lets go to Mikan and Natsume!

Ruka: Why?

Zzoe1001: Because today is the annual day where…we go in the remolded GAME ROOM!

Ruka: AHH! That place!

Zzoe1001: Hehe, its very fun Ruka-pyony!

Ruka: Fine…

Zzoe1001: Let's go!

They walk down the hall and hear screaming, waiting outside until the 'thing' was over.

Natsume: Polka.

Mikan: NATSUME! YOU WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!

Natsume: It was not all exciting; really I need to buy you a thong.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Ruka: -whispers- Natsume…

Zzoe1001: Natsume is…SO GROSS BUT HOT!

Ruka: What?!

Zzoe1001: -fans self- He is so smoking I can't meet eye contact with him without melting!

Ruka: I'm not hot?

Zzoe1001: Ruka…your…cute!

Ruka: Oh my god, I'm like a stuff animal!

Zzoe1001: You are very squishy!

Ruka: Are you saying I'm fat?

Natsume: You are not fat bro.

Ruka: Natsume…NATSUME?

Zzoe1001: Wait…how much…did you hear?

Natsume: I'm smoking hot ha?

Zzoe1001: NATSUME!

Mikan: NATSUME!

Natsume: Hey Ruka.

Ruka: What?

Natsume: Let's get out of here.

Ruka: Yeah.

Natsume and Ruka: See you idiots.

Zzoe1001: Wait you animals.

Natsume and Ruka: What?

Zzoe1001: You have to play my game first. –look at my first story called My Game-

Natsume: No way.

Zzoe1001: Say goodbye to Gakuen Alice. –snaps fingers-


	2. Bunny, Kitty, Rabbit, Cat, Hop, Nyan

Zzoe1001: Good morning sleeping beauty!

Ruka: Sleeping beauty?

Zzoe1001: I did watch your performance, you were…cute…

Ruka: WHY AM I CUTE?

Zzoe1001: You are getting an anger problem; Natsume has rubbed too much off you.

Ruka: Of course he has…

Zzoe1001: Oh look!

Hotaru: You owe me.

Zzoe1001: Aw, you did not like sleeping with Ruka in a tiny bed again?

Hotaru: He completely wrapped his body around me, and then got on top of me.

Ruka: HOTARU!

Hotaru: I guess you are a snuggle bug.

Ruka: A SNUGGLE BUG?

Mikan: AH-HA, snuggle bug, get it?

Zzoe1001: OH MY! HA-HA!

Ruka: WHATS SO FUNNY?

Mikan: Snuggle because you snuggled with her, and bug because of your Alice. Get it now?

Ruka: Oh god…

Hotaru: So…which door is first?

Zzoe1001: Hehe, you are going to meet yourselves as animals.

Mikan: What?

Zzoe1001: Oh and they are really cute and CAN TALK!

Hotaru: Wow.

Zzoe1001: -pushes button- Here we go.

All: WAIT!

Mikan: Where are we?

Hotaru: Look.

Mikan: A RABBIT!

Ruka: I have a feeling…

Mikan: THAT'S RUKA!

Ruka: Yep…

Natsume: A cat.

Mikan: NATSUME AS ACAT!

Hotaru: Another rabbit…

Mikan: WITH A CACULATOR!

Hotaru: Since when am I a rabbit?

Mikan: It fits! The cold bunny!

Zzoe1001: Yeah…all of you have similar animal souls.

Mikan: What?

Zzoe1001: Well, the animals within are you are the personalities of similar animals, and the animal god of course was a match making Guinness and made you all kind of the same animals.

Mikan: So what am I?

Natsume: A cat.

Mikan: Really?

Natsume: Yeah. There she is.

MiKitty: The animal god told us there was a meeting here…nyan.

NaKitty: Of course baka, nyan.

MiKitty: Don't be so mean, nyan. –Claws-

NaKitty: Humans…nyan

MiKitty: They are so much like us, nyan!

NaKitty: That's because they are us, nyan.

Mikan: So CUTE! –Picks up MiKitty and NaKitty-

NaKitty: Let go hag, nyan!

Mikan: Aw, but you're so cute!

MiKitty: Hehe, nyan.

HoBunny: Hey. –hops over- Let go of MiKitty.

Mikan: Why?

HoBunny: Because she has work to do.

Mikan: Okay, -lets down Kitties-

MiKitty: What work HoBunny, nyan?

HoBunny: Work.

MiKitty: Nyan…

NaKitty: -licks paws-

HoBunny: Your taking a bath right here?

NaKitty: Heh.

RuBunny: -hops over- What's going on Ho?

HoBunny: When am I Ho?

RuBunny: It's cuter.

HoBunny: Ho? I am HoBunny.

RuBunny: I know you're a bunny, but I want to call you by your real name.

MiKitty: That's so romantic, nyan…

NaKitty: What do you know about romance, nyan?

MiKitty: A lot…nyan…

Natsume: Heh. This is boring.

Mikan: Natsume…

Natsume: What?

Mikan: I'm tired.

Natsume: That's because we had work going last night.

Hotaru: What kind of work?

Zzoe1001: Yeah?

Natsume: Hard work.

Hotaru: Hard work, heh?

Mikan: What is going on…We were just working on writing a new novel last night…

Hotaru: A novel?

Mikan: A novel.

Hotaru: Are you sure?

Mikan: Why?

Hotaru: Did you do any other work.

Ruka: Hotaru…has a…dirty mind…

Zzoe1001: You got that right.

Natsume: Wow.

Mikan: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

MiKitty: Hey, um, are you really us nyan?

Mikan: WHAT, oh, yeah, um, yeah, I think.

MiKitty: That is so cool nyan!

Mikan: HEHE!

NaKitty: Now there is too much girly dust in here…

Zzoe1001: You got that one right.

Hotaru: Hey can we go from here?

Zzoe1001: No. Wait. We have not met the god yet.

Natsume: A god you say?

God: HELLO! –Trips on long coat- SORRY ABOUT THAT!

Hotaru: That

Ruka: Is

Mikan: Not

Natsume: What

Hotaru: I

Zzoe1001: I EXPECTED IT! GODDY!

God: Zzoe1001!

ZZoe1001: -twirling with god- Hehe!

God: WEEE!

NaKitty: Here we go again, nyan.

MiKitty: I think it is cute nyan!

HoBunny: I'm tired.

RuBunny: Me too.

NaKitty: What did you guys so last night nyan?

MiKitty: Yeah nyan.

RuBunny: WE PLAYED POKER, HEHE!

ZZoe1001: And we will stop there, bye, read my next chapter, love you guys!


	3. Lovey, Who, Clouds, Opposite

ZZoe1001: Wow, poker?

RuBunny: YEAH!

HoBunny: Its true.

RuBunny: She won.

Mikan: How fun! Can I play sometime?

Hotaru: I won't let you.

Mikan: Why not? -puppy dog eyes-

Hotaru: Because only three people can play in my game of poker, and I **have** to play.

HoBunny: Sure...

Hotaru: Than its on tonight.

Mikan: Hey...ca we bring the animals with us?

Zzoe1001: Sure!

God: I made purses just for this occasion!

Natsume: Seriously...

Ruka: There nice.

Hotaru: Yep, he is gay.

BLANK STARES

Zzoe1001: Anyways, the animals can fit perfectly in the bags for the girls, and the guys...well...they sit on your shoulders...

Hotaru: Why does this matter?

Mikan: Because it's girly!

Hotaru: How stupid. I'll take it anyways.

God: YEAH!

Mikan: HEHE! -twirls with God-

God: WEEEE!

Natsume: Not this again...

Ruka: We bring the boys out!

Natsume: Uh...

Ruka: Oh, oh, oh!

Hotaru: K-pop...

Zzoe1001: Its freaky...

Ruka: What?

Mikan: K-pop! I love pom pom pom!

Natsume: Uh...

Hotaru: That explains a lot.

MiKitty: Lets go, nyan! I want to go to a new dimension!

HoBunny: I wonder how this will turn out...

Zzoe1001: -snaps fingers-

Mikan: So...WE ARE BACK!

NaKitty: Where are we going next nyan? -stretching-

Zzoe1001: Its a surprise, actually, lets go. -switches switch-

Mikan: Wow! It is all pink!

MiKitty: Wow, nyan!

Natsume: I LOVE PASTA!

Hotaru: HEHE! I LOVE RUKA PYONY!

Zzoe1001: I love MYSELF! ZACHY!

Mikan: I hate my life.

Zzoe1001: Wait a second...Did...

Mikan: Natsume...

Hotaru: Just say...

Ruka: Did he...

Zzoe1001: Wow this is weird...wait...oh no...I forgot...we are in the opposite cloud world...

Mikan: What?

Zzoe1001: Well, every once and a while you will burst out something that's the total opposite you wanted to say, but, that very thing you do say is true in its own way.

Mikan: I do kinda hate my life sometimes...

Natsume: I hate pasta.

Hotaru: Someone's just shy cause he said something so random out loud.

Ruka: I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEE EEEEE HOTARU!

Zzoe1001: Uh...

Mikan: Wow...

Natsume: I'm proud of you buddy!

Hotaru: Uh...

Ruka: Uh-oh. Um...Hotaru...-blushes-

Hotaru: Oh I'm sick and tired of this, -kisses Ruka on the lips passionately-

HoBunny: Wow.

Natsume: -smirks-

Mikan: Hehe! SO CUTE!

Zzoe1001: Its so romantic.

Hotaru: -stops kissing and walks in front of everyone- Lets go.

Zzoe1001: Uh...Okay...

Ruka: Oh...my...god...-blushes dark red-

Mikan: This is so romantic!

Hotaru: Shut up idiot.

Zzoe1001: Someone forgot her baka gun.

Hotaru: No, someone stole it.

Zzoe1001: How do you use this thing anyways?

Hotaru: If you don't give it back you owe me 1 million rabbits.

Zzoe1001: I thought we went through this before, I only have dollars.

Hotaru: Fine. -takes money-

MiKitty: I love NAKITTY! -jumps on NaKitty-

NaKitty- So..heavy...

HoBunny: Love is happening.

RuBunny: A lot of love.

Natsume: I LOVE -huge explosion went off in background-

Zzoe1001: Aw man I did not get to hear who he loves!

Hotaru: I know...-whispers who in ear-

Zzoe1001: REALLY? HOW CUTE!

Mikan: Who is it?

Natsume: No one polka.

Mikan: So mean!

Hotaru: Hey, doesn't anyone care about the explosion?

Zzoe1001: Oh yeah...

Boy: I LOVE CAKE!

Ruka: K-POP!

ZZoe1001: See you guys next time! A new chapter coming your way! I write a lot..so...yeah!


	4. WHAT?

Zzoe1001: BOY!

Boy: Zzoe! I missed you so much!

Mikan: Who is Boy?

Zzoe1001: A childhood friend who moved dimensions!

Hotaru: Moving dimensions?

Zzoe1001: It's possible. Oh Boy how I missed you!

Boy: Me too!

Natsume: Great, more idiots.

Zzoe1001: You're just jealous that boy is more handsome than you.

Natsume: Didn't you call me smoking hot?

Zzoe1001: Well…your…hot…BUT boy is more…prince like.

Ruka: Prince like huh?

Zzoe1001: Yeah.

Ruka: He does not fit that.

Zzoe1001: How would you know?

Ruka: I know things…

Hotaru: He reads fashion daily. It has those kinds of stuff there.

Zzoe1001: Wow. He is gay.

Ruka: I'M NOT GAY!

Mikan: I think Ruka is kind of gay. Because you and Natsume...

Ruka: THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND NATSUME!

Natsume: You hurt me so badly.

Ruka: NATSUME! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

Hotaru: Yeah you guys are.

Natsume: We are having bromance.

Ruka: BROMANACE!?

Natsume: I'm just joking with you bro.

Ruka: DON'T SO THAT!

Natsume: Dude, I would never, **never **date you. I like you as a friend, **friend. **

Hotaru: Are you sure?

Natsume: Shut up robot.

Hotaru: When am I robot?

Natsume: Since I said so.

Zzoe1001: Wow, his way with words.

Natsume: Idiot, fat, weird person.

Zzoe1001: SO MEAN!

Boy: It's okay Zzoe!

Zzoe1001: Thanks Boy.

Mikan: Is your name really boy?

Boy: Well…yes…and I LIKE CAKE!

Zzoe1001: ME TOO!

Mikan: OOO! WITH CHOCOLATE FROSTING!

Natsume: With strawberries.

Ruka: Don't forget whip cream.

Hotaru: When did we start talking about cake?

Mikan: Since now Hotaru! Join us!

Hotaru: I'll pass.

Mikan: Oh come on!

Hotaru: Bye.

Zzoe1001: Where are you going?

Hotaru: Somewhere where it's not here.

Zzoe1001: I should warn you…

Hotaru: What…-falls down black pit-

Zzoe1001: About that…

Mikan: HOTARU!

Natsume: Heh.

Ruka: HOTARU!

Boy: Someone has a crush.

Ruka: Shut up Boy.

Boy: Someone is gay.

Ruka: No I'm not.

Boy: Yes you are.

Ruka: No I'm not.

Boy: Yes you are.

Ruka: No I'm not.

Natsume: Yes he is.

Ruka: No I'm not.

Boy: Okay…

Natsume: We sound like 5 year olds…

Boy: Hey, aren't we suppose to help that girl…

Ruka: Her name is Hotaru, not 'that girl' and Mikan and Zzoe are already helping her up.

Zach: Hey dudes.

Ruka: Zach.

Zzoe1001: ZACHY!

Zach: Gross.

Zzoe1001: OH COMES ON ZACHY!

Zach: Fine. –hugs-

Zzoe1001: -Squeezes-

Ruka: Um…

Natsume: Uh…

Mikan: What a nice pair!

Zzoe1001: No, we are not going out. Actually, Zach is just myself from another dimension. Why would I date myself?

Zach: Because you're an idiot.

Zzoe1001: You know…now when I think about it, we don't act like the same people.

Zach: Um…

Mikan: Wait…

Natsume: Zach is not you. It's obvious.

Zzoe1001: HOW?

Hotaru: Because he has different hair, and a different eye color. Also, he acts different.

Zzoe1001: So that means…

Zach: Uh-oh.

Zzoe1001: WE CAN GO OUT!

Zach: Uh…

Zzoe1001: My new boyfriend! –Loops arm-

Zach: Gross….

Zzoe1001: Who cares!

Hotaru: Can we go now?

Zzoe1001: Uh…sure! –snaps fingers-

Mikan: FINALLY WE ARE BACK!

Zzoe1001: And that ends the chapter.

Mikan: WHAT?!

Zzoe1001: Goodbye readers see you next time!

Hotaru: It's so short, and hey are you looking at more fan fiction?

Zzoe1001: Yeah, in this one Mikan is pregnant.

Hotaru: Oh good one.

Zzoe1001: A little graphic here…

Hotaru: It's rated high anyways.

Zzoe1001: Are YOU READING IT?

Hotaru: It's getting better.

Zzoe1001: IN WHAT WAYS?!

Natsume: I knocked Mikan up.

Mikan: WHHHAAAATTTTT?!

Natsume: You are now pregnant. What should we name the baby?

Mikan: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTT TTTTT?

Zzoe1001: WE END THERE!

Mikan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT?


	5. Party?

Zzoe1001: Lets have a party!

Mikan: YEAH!

Natsume: yeah. -puts on sunglasses-

Hotaru: Copying CSI now are you?

Natsume: Yeah. -takes off sunglasses-

Mikan: That show scares me...

Ruka: Yeah...

Zzoe1001: It gives me new torturing ideas.

Ruka: AHHH!

Zzoe1001: Come on, I'm not that ugly.

Natsume: You are.

Zzoe1001: No.

Natsume: You are.

Mikan: No she is not!

Natsume: Yeah, she is.

Hotaru: Ahem. Before this goes anywhere weirder, lets talk about this party.

Zzoe1001: I'm inviting the rest of the gang.

Mikan: You mean ANNA, NONTOKO, SUMERI, KOKO...

Hotaru: The list goes on. Now we plan food.

Zzoe1001: Hmm...-snaps fingers and a five class meal appears on huge table-

Mikan: WOW!

Hotaru: Food. Goodbye. -sits and digs in-

Natsume: Music.

Zzoe1001: Hmmm...party music...

Mikan: Starships are meant to fly, so high they touch the sky!

Ruka: Mikan...

Natsume: Do you even know that song is about?

Mikan: Aliens!

Natsume: -facepalm-

Natsume: What about green day or linkin park?

Mikan: TOO LOUD!

Natsume: I walk these open roads, the only one I walk alone, woohooooowhooo

Ruka: We bring the boys out!

Natsume: I don't wanna be an American idiot.

Zzoe1001: Hey I'm American!

Natsume: That's why I don't want to be an American idiot.

Zzoe1001: SO MEAN!

Mikan: Lets just choose a little from everyones!

Zzoe1001: Yeah!

Hotaru: Mountain sound by of monsters and machines.

Zzoe1001: Yeah!

Ruka: K-pop!

Zzoe1001: -snaps fingers and music plays-

Hotaru: Decorations.

Mikan: HALOWONS!

Hotaru: No.

Mikan: Oh come on!

Hotaru: No. What about we decorate it with banners and ribbons.

Ruka: Yeah!

Natsume: Who cares.

Zzoe1001: I'm bringing the gang here now. -snaps fingers-

Anna: Where am I?

Nontoko: Mikan!

Yuu: Uh...

Tsubasa: Mikan!

Misaki: Nasty cheater.

Tsubasa: I am not!

Misaki: Idiot. -hits with pan-

Hotaru: Ruka.

Ruka: What?

Hotaru: I have this picture.

Ruka: NOT THAT!

Sumeri: HOTARU! Thank you for the picture!

Ruka: NO!

Mikan: Hotaru you are so mean!

Hotaru: That is my job.

ZZoe1001: We end there.


End file.
